<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birdy Boy and Robin Hood by frey_the_wizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214696">Birdy Boy and Robin Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frey_the_wizard/pseuds/frey_the_wizard'>frey_the_wizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Robin War (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Lingerie, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Roy Harper, Shopping, Trust Issues, Vigilante Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frey_the_wizard/pseuds/frey_the_wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader prepares a surprise for her favorite boyfriends<br/>Jason and Roy prepare to confront their favorite girlfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd/Reader, Roy Harper/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jason Does(n't) Snoop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi y'all, this is my first time writing these characters so I'm sorry if they're OOC! Constructive criticism is appreciated &lt;3<br/>Italics indicate thoughts<br/>Italics preceded by "NAME:" indicate texts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Y/N: Are we really doing this?<br/>
HQ: ‘course we are!! you really gonna back out now toots?<br/>
Y/N: No way, not after all that planning<br/>
PI: That’s the spirit, doll. Be ready in an hour</i>
</p>
<p>Jason doesn’t snoop.</p>
<p>Well, he does. He’s a vigilante, it’s part of the job. Bad guys don’t exactly broadcast their bad guy-ing to the world. What he means is he doesn’t snoop unnecessarily, and especially on people he cares about. People he trusts.</p>
<p>The problem is he’s doubting who he trusts now.</p>
<p>It’s not like he meant to look through your phone or look at your texts. He barely meant to look in your phone at all. You were in the shower and Roy was out on a job and Jason was desperate for cheesy bacon fries from the restaurant 30 minutes away and his phone was dead and so he had to open your phone. Really, there was no other option. He promised himself he wasn’t going to snoop, he trusted you completely, <i>I am just telling Roy to get my fries, Roy and fries Roy and fries Royandfries-</i></p>
<p>And then you got a notification. He tried not to look but people’s eyes are drawn to movement, right? He couldn’t help it if a group chat lit up and he looked at it. And who was in it. And what they said.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>He didn’t mean to see it but PI? <i>Who the fuck is PI? </i>Your contacts were either first names or ridiculous nicknames like <i>Robin Hood</i> or <i>Birdy Boy,</i> not initials. It didn’t help that whoever they were they were calling you nicknames, too. <i>Flirty</i> nicknames. <i>Doll? No one calls people that anymore, that’s not a fucking thing.</i></p>
<p>Jason knew it was wrong to open your messages, he knew it violated your trust, but there were too many things just not adding up. What if you were being blackmailed? Or harassed? He promised himself he would only look at the most recent messages, no scrolling here.</p>
<p>He looked over the messages, confusion only growing. Plans for what? She said she was going to the mall to meet up with some old friends later but she never said who. <i>Why the fuck are you being so secretive?</i></p>
<p>He couldn’t search her other messages if he tried because she walked out of the bathroom at that moment with a towel over her head, drying her hair and obscuring her eyes. Jason cursed under his breath and threw her phone back on the end of the bed where he grabbed it from.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jay, did you ever find that charger?” she asked. He smiled at her though it was strained and felt fake even to him.</p>
<p>“Nah, didn’t bother getting up. I like the view from here.”</p>
<p>She blushed at his words and smiled from her place at the end of the bed. He felt himself deflate when she looked at her phone and grinned, probably at the notifications from her mystery group. <i>What are you up to?</i></p>
<p>Jason stopped smiling completely when she turned around and started digging around in the dresser. <i><b>Probably getting ready to leave you. </b></i>He shook his head violently to dispel the invasive thoughts. <i>She</i> is<i> leaving, but not like that. I trust her.</i> He repeated it to himself like a mantra, so immersed in his own head he didn’t notice the frown on his face as she got dressed in front of him, or the hurt look in her eyes as he spaced out while staring at her body.</p>
<p>“You good, Jay?” she asked hesitantly. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up into her eyes with a forced smile.</p>
<p>“Of course, baby. You leaving soon?”</p>
<p>She paused, lips pressed together in a thin line, before she answered him with a smile that looked as forced as his own felt. “Yeah, now actually. Make sure you find that charger, ok? Don’t want you burning down the house when I’m gone.”</p>
<p>His laugh sounded hollow even to himself but he reciprocated the kiss goodbye that she gave him. She was out the door before he could continue their conversation and Jason was left alone with his thoughts. His invasive, hurtful thoughts.</p>
<p>Trying to turn his phone on just to be met with his own face staring back at him on the dead screen finally pushed him out of bed with a groan. He took his sweet time trying to find the charger but<i> really? We only have one? Why are we so fucking poor-</i></p>
<p>He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited a full five hours (read: two minutes) for his phone to charge. Jason nearly ripped the brick from the wall with the force of his grab and went to his contacts faster than he ever has in his life.</p>
<p>“Come on, pick up,<i> pick up-</i>“ he muttered. The phone rang once, twice, three times when-</p>
<p>“Jaybird? What d’you need, I just finished-“</p>
<p>“Y/N is being weird,” he blurt out, interrupting Roy midsentence. He just couldn’t hold it in, he knew something was going on.</p>
<p>Roy laughed lightly. “Ok? What kind of weird you talking about?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, weird weird. She said she was going out with ‘old friends-‘”</p>
<p>“I remember.”</p>
<p>“But she never said who they were-“</p>
<p>“Ok?”</p>
<p>“And she said she was planning something in this groupchat with people I don’t even-“</p>
<p>“Woah woah woah, Jaybird, did you read her texts?”</p>
<p>Jason’s silence spoke volumes.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jaybird.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“She’s being weird!</i> I know she’s hiding something, I just can’t tell what-“</p>
<p>“Jason, no. Absolutely not. You can’t just look through her phone every time she wants to hang out with people who aren’t us!”</p>
<p>Jason sighed. He knew Roy was right but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.</p>
<p>“I know, I just… I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Jason heard Roy sigh on the other end of the phone and knew he messed up.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Jay, just- look, I’ll grab those fries you like on the way home, ok? Then we can talk about it.”</p>
<p>Jason shook his head, forgetting that Roy couldn’t see him for a moment. “Actually can I meet you there? I think I need to get out of the house.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine Jaybird, meet you in an hour?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, fine. Love you Roy.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Jay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girl's Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ivy and Harley help our darling Reader figure out what to wear. They add their own... "spice" to the event.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’m late I’m late I’m late ah fuck I’m late-</em>
</p>
<p>You pushed your way through the lunchtime rush that had pedestrians flooding the sidewalks. You thought you would be fine walking to the mall, which was only 10 minutes from your apartment, but you forgot to consider the hordes of people that covered the sidewalks during rush hour. You rounded a corner and the Gotham City Mall was finally there in front of you. You ran inside, almost mowing over a small child when you saw Pamela and Harley at the entrance. You breathed a quick sigh of relief before speed-walking up to them.</p>
<p>“I’m here! I’m so sorry I’m late, I didn’t mean to be I swear I just-“</p>
<p>You were cut off when all of the air from your lungs was squeezed out of you by one of Harley’s bone-crushing hugs, a wheeze replacing your words.</p>
<p>“Ooh, you made it! We didn’t think you was gonna make it, Ivy thought you-“</p>
<p>“Pam, not Ivy,” Ivy whispered to us when she joined the hug.</p>
<p>They were undercover today, just for you, actually. It warmed your heart to know they were willing to help you with something like this. Pam/Ivy worked her magic with what had to have been a whole bottle of foundation to cover up the natural green of her skin. Harley, on the other hand, toned down the makeup for today, even going so far as to wear a dull brown wig to blend in with everyone else in the busy mall.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We going to the store first or you hungry?”</p>
<p>You felt your face heat up at the mention of the store, suddenly losing any confidence you had built up. Your friends shared a confused glance when you turned around and started marching back towards the entrance.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I ate before I got here and wouldn’t you know it I think I left the stove on so whoops gotta go back-“</p>
<p>Your feet skid to a halt when your friends each grabbed an arm and wheeled you another 180 degrees, pulling you deeper into the mall with a vice grip on each arm.</p>
<p>“No way sugar! We been waitin’ for weeks to see you,” Harley said.</p>
<p>“You can’t escape us that easily,” Ivy pat your face with her free hand, continuing to steer you further into the mall and chatting you up the whole way there.</p>
<p>“So how have you been? We haven’t seen you in ages, darling, you never call anymore.”</p>
<p>That was kind of true. You hadn’t called your two favorite villains in months. Ever since you moved in with Jason and Roy you had to keep your secret rendezvous to a minimum. You were sure your boyfriends would disapprove of your friendship.</p>
<p>“I know, I’ve just been so busy with the boys and work I haven’t had time for anything else.”</p>
<p>“Or <em>anyone</em> else,” Harley grumbled. You did feel bad about being so low contact but you had to, for the safety of your friendship. It was strained enough as it is, what with them being “villains,” and if Roy or Jason found out you spent your time in their company they would lose their shit.</p>
<p>“Let me make it up to you? We can swing by the coffee place and have a chat, I hear they make great chocolate chip cookies.”</p>
<p>“You drive a hard bargain, I suppose we must accept,” Ivy said.</p>
<p>“You’re stalling and I know it, but whatever. I’d kill someone for a coffee,” Harley agreed. You kept a tighter grip on her arm at that. You could never tell when she said something like that as a joke or if she was making a promise.</p>
<p>“Your usual, right? Go find a seat with Harley and I’ll order.”</p>
<p>Harley dragged you over to a booth in the corner and shoved you into it, sitting opposite from you with a smile that would make a baby cry. You smiled weakly back at her. It’s not like you didn’t enjoy her company, you did, but she was more observant than people thought at first glance and twice as blunt. If anyone were going to question your intentions, it would be Harley.</p>
<p>“So sweetheart, why you got us picking out some shiny new panties with you? You having that much fun with your boy toys?”</p>
<p>There she goes. Your face heated up at her implication and only got worse when she waggled her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“No reason, it’s just… for fun. Bonding, you know?”</p>
<p>Harley blew an unimpressed bubble with gum that appeared out of nowhere, the loud pop accentuating her disapproval.</p>
<p>“Now now, we promised no lies! I know relationship problems when I see ‘em missy. What’re you really doin’ this for?”</p>
<p>You let your head drop to your hands with a groan. There she goes again. She could always see right through your bullshit, reading your mind with an ease that almost frightened you. You debated trying to brush her off but if anyone could be persistent, it was Harley.</p>
<p>“I just… I feel like they’re losing interest, you know? Like I was getting ready this morning, and I got dressed in front of Jason and he had this look on his face while he was staring at me that was… disinterested at best.”</p>
<p>Harley nudged your leg with the toe of her boots until you looked up and gently took your hands in her own, rubbing soothing circles over the back of your hand with her thumbs.</p>
<p>“Oh what a little- I’ll pay him a visit, ok? How about I take an arm or two?”</p>
<p>You laughed, but the crazed look in her eyes told you she wasn’t entirely joking. “No, Harley, no dismemberment. I like my boys just as they are.”</p>
<p>Ivy rejoined you to the sound of Harley’s grumbling and your slightly teary laughter, drinks in hand. You thanked her when she passed them over and took a sip of your drink, hoping Ivy wouldn’t’ ask about what you told Harley.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, dear, you see that flower in Harley’s ear? I’ll hear everything she hears. No need to repeat your boy troubles.”</p>
<p>You let your head fall with a bang on the table to the sound of their laughter. The three of you stayed in the café for over half an hour, making conversation and enjoying each other’s company. You let their idle rambling distract you from your earlier worries and remained present in the moment until someone walked by with a bag from the exact store you were avoiding.</p>
<p>“Oh look at that! I forgot the reason we were here was to help miss Y/N with her sex life!”</p>
<p>Your embarrassed spluttering was interrupted by your whole body getting yanked out of the booth and deeper into the mall. Ivy and Harley had a vice grip on each arm to make sure you couldn’t escape, and it’ s a good thing too because the closer you got to the store the closer you got to bolting. You hardly knew where to start when it came to this kind of shopping. When you were finally dragged into the store you were overwhelmed by the options, the low lighting and scantily clad mannequins adding to your embarrassment at even entering the store.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to choose anything? There’s so many options-“</p>
<p>Ivy cut you off with a laugh and shoved you in the direction of the dressing rooms. “You won’t choose anything, silly! We’re just going to toss you what we like and you’ll thank us for our impeccable taste afterwards.”</p>
<p>Well, you couldn’t argue with that. You slipped into the dressing room and took your clothes off, only having to wait five minutes before various bits of lace and strings were being thrown onto your head. You sorted out the tangled mess and held the first outfit in front of your body, looking at yourself in the mirror. It looked like a bathing suit with the stomach cut out, all black lace until you looked at the back to find it entirely made of strings.</p>
<p>“I may as well have asked Selina,” you muttered. You stripped your clothes off, even taking your shoes off so you could have the full effect. You stepped into it as best as you could, having to go back and re-do your steps a few times until you could pull the straps up to your shoulders. You had given Harley and Pam your measurements before you arrived and it fit like a dream. Your ribs and the top of your stomach were exposed but your breasts and the rest of your stomach were covered in mostly opaque black lace. You turned around and blushed at your own body, almost all of your back side being exposed.</p>
<p>“Y/N are you ready? Come out now, we want to see!” Pam shouted. You blushed harder at the thought of walking out of the dressing room like this.</p>
<p>“You want to see?” you asked incredulously. You jumped when someone slammed their fists on the door of the dressing room and cracked it open to see Harley grinning at you.</p>
<p>“Come on out, toots! I wanna see how you look!”</p>
<p>You were hesitant but you knew Harley wouldn’t stop until you showed her. You took a deep breath and tentatively pushed the door open, arms crossed over your chest. A quick glance around the room showed that you were entirely alone. Almost too alone.</p>
<p>“There’s no one else here?” you questioned. Harley and Pam shared a distinctly devious glance and looked back at you.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, puddin, just do a little spin,” Harley grinned. You slowly turned around, cheeks getting impossibly redder when Pam let out a low whistle.</p>
<p>“I told you the back would look great, look at her ass.”</p>
<p>“Pam!”</p>
<p>“No, she’s got a point, ya looking good from over here!”.</p>
<p>You finished your spin and slid back into the dressing room to try the on the next outfit. It was a matching set with garters, a sweet pastel yellow with flowers and little bows all over. You clipped and buttoned everything in place and openly admired yourself in the mirror. The soft yellow glowed gently against your skin and the flowers coupled with the sheer lace was just the right amount of revealing to make your boys burn red.</p>
<p>You pushed the door of the dressing room open and confidently stood in front of your friends, face still slightly red at their comments of appreciation.</p>
<p>“Daaaamn Y/N, don’t you clean up nice.”</p>
<p>“The flowers are perfect, you look gorgeous.”</p>
<p>You grinned at them and did your own spin, eliciting more hums and whistles. You stepped back into the dressing room to try on the final outfit of the day, and perhaps the most daunting.</p>
<p>It looked like a single bodysuit made entirely of straps. With much grunting and confusion you managed to put all the straps in the right place and let out your own whistle of appreciation at your reflection. The bright red showed off your curves deliciously, the only thing covering your breasts was a strip of cloth that went across your nipples. You almost didn’t want to show your friends, afraid you’d be too revealing, but remembering all the nights they had seen you half-naked and bruised after a fight you ignored your doubts.</p>
<p>When you stepped out of the dressing room their jaws dropped and you felt pride in your appearance. Harley laughed and clapped her hands together happily. “That’s it! That’s the one! Oh my god you look amazing!”</p>
<p>“I’d jump you right now if you weren’t dating those idiots, they better appreciate you or else-“ Ivy  said.</p>
<p>You grinned at them, doing a twirl and walking back into the dressing room. You got dressed with a smile on your face, glowing from the compliments. Your joy from your friends and your excitement at showing your favorite boyfriends what you got overwhelmed any doubts that threatened to creep into your mind. Patting your pockets to make sure you had all your belongings you left the dressing room with every outfit in hand.</p>
<p>“I think I’m going to get all of them, you can never have too many, right?” you said. Harley simply grinned and took them from your hands, skipping up to the cashier while Pam guided you out of the store.</p>
<p>“Wait, let me pay for it-“</p>
<p>Ivy laughed and kept dragging you towards the exit. “Absolutely not, darling, this is on us. Besides, we aren’t even paying.”</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes at her, used to their methods of avoiding payment, but she spoke up before you could say anything.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, no one is stealing anything. We’re just cashing in a favor, that’s all.”</p>
<p>You tried to turn around when you heard a fearful shriek but Ivy tugged sharply on your arm and kept moving towards the exit. You looked outside the doors, which were closed and locked, at the disgruntled crowd of patrons outside. Unbelievable. You turned to Ivy with your questioning stare but she pointedly ignored you, producing a key from god knows where and unlocking the door.</p>
<p>“Move aside people! Real VIP coming through here, none of yous commoners better hang around!”</p>
<p>Your face burned with embarrassment at Harley’s proclamation but even more so at the crowd of glares that split like the Red Sea for you. You grabbed Harley’s free hand and took control of the steering of your trio, practically sprinting out of the store.</p>
<p>“Unbelievable! I can’t believe you would actually do that!”</p>
<p>Harley snorted and handed you your bag with a grin that had a hint more of crazy than usual.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, we gotta run before security comes and arrests us for whatever they think they have on us, ok? You go out the front and we’ll leave out the back.”</p>
<p>They both hugged you quickly before you could protest and started dashing off in another direction.</p>
<p>“Call us after you get home, tell us how it goes!” Ivy shouted back to you. You gave a small wave and tried to hide your face from the disturbed customers who were staring at you curiously. You tried to discreetly rush out of the mall without attracting notice. The lack of your friend’s company gave room for intrusive thoughts to trickle in on your walk through the busy streets of Gotham. <em>What if they hate it?</em> <em>What if they realize how little they’re attracted to me? What if I just made it worse?</em></p>
<p>You shook your head violently and ran a hand through your hair, pulling slightly to pull you out of your head. There was no way you were going to let your bitchass brain ruin tonight for you. All you had to do was get home and set up and pretend everything was fine, because it was. It would all be fine. You would make sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi hi!! i hope you enjoyed the second chapter, i'll be leaving links so you know what each item of ✨sexy clothing✨ looks like. warning, you will of course be looking at real people wearing lingerie so if that's not something you want leave the links un-searched </p>
<p>Now, in order of appearance:<br/>https://www.victoriassecret.com/us/vs/sleepwear-and-lingerie-catalog/very-sexy-unlined-cutout-lace-teddy-1118220100?brand=vs&amp;choice=54A2&amp;collectionId=6585a80a-8cee-4a6d-8fff-a46ded641f91&amp;filter=color%3ABlack&amp;genericId=11182201&amp;limit=180&amp;orderBy=REC&amp;productId=694b714c-a265-4cea-8247-c92529278fde&amp;size1=S&amp;size2=&amp;stackId=d1c94e60-8dbb-4a82-af79-e8d8d049d485</p>
<p>https://www.victoriassecret.com/us/vs/sleepwear-and-lingerie-catalog/for-love-lemons-luella-bustier-1118589200?brand=vs&amp;collectionId=ffa700c2-fd93-4796-872d-ec589e693f3f&amp;limit=180&amp;productId=5ba6a98e-80a0-4393-9352-9da612cdc368&amp;stackId=d8a03272-e4b1-4964-a2a1-0d7a8a4f9733</p>
<p>https://www.victoriassecret.com/us/vs/sleepwear-and-lingerie-catalog/very-sexy-banded-logo-shine-strap-teddy-5000007936?brand=vs&amp;collectionId=d65acb42-aba7-429b-9cd3-ffff3c77b534&amp;limit=180&amp;productId=19e94777-9bbb-4da6-b962-15bce48f0fb8&amp;stackId=7438a64e-22b5-4b41-a009-cadab4f29103</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>